The use of fibers having a high aspect ratio to reinforce molded polymeric (plastic) articles is well known. The reinforcing fibers may be glass or polymeric and are often the product of a “chopping” process which can produce a distribution of fiber lengths. The fibers are mixed into the polymer while in a molten state and thereafter the mix is caused to flow into a die or mold cavity without significant attention being paid to the alignment or orientation of the reinforcing the fibers in the article. This can result in significant variations in the physical properties of the molded articles.